ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
M.A.R.S.
M.A.R.S. (Metalic Advanced Robotic Soldier) is a comic series published by . It follows a robot named M.A.R.S. (or MARS as it's spelled a lot of the time) who is from a fictional planet named Omnicron. He is sent to Earth to defeat a race of shapeshifting aliens known as the Red Spartans. It was released on March 30th, 1995. Plot M.A.R.S.'s real name is Axos, he is from the planet Omnicron and was one of the ten M.A.R.S. soldiers of the planet. For many years the Omnicronians where at war with a race of aliens known as Red Spartans. The Red Spartan males are large beasts who live only to kill while the females are very intelligent but are extremely sadistic. The only member of the males who has some form of intelligence is the king, Phanatos, though he is more or less a barbarian warlord, while the queen, Eridite, is a cold calculating monarch who thinks bathing in the blood of people younger than her will keep her young forever. The Omnicron are usually peaceful, but if they are invaded they do fight back, and because of this the war began. The Omnicron managed to fight off the Spartans, who fled to another planet. The ruler of the Omnicrons sent Axos to chase after the Spartans, to make sure no other planet will have to face their wrath. Characters Main *'Axos/M.A.R.S.' - a soldier of Omnicron who is sent to Earth to kill the Red Spartans. *'Barbara Ann Stone/Meta' - a young woman who ends up finding M.A.R.S. She later gains powers and goes under the alter ego of Meta. Supporting *'S.T.A.R.' - a soldier of Omnicron that was also sent to Earth. He first started out as an antagonist, until becoming a rival to Axos. *'Dr. Ulysses Argo' - a scientist who finds Axos, and becomes a mentor in a way. *'Dr. Mary Jones' - TBD *'Amanda Waller' - TBD *'Justice League', consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - TBD **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' - TBD **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' - TBD **'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' - TBD Antagonists *'Red Spartans', consisting of: **'King Phanatos' - the cruel and barbaric King of the Red Spartans. **'Queen Eridite' - the sadistic, calculating and cold Queen of the Red Spartans. **'Red Spartan Amanda Waller' - TBD **'Red Spartan Batman' - a Red Spartan who is impersonating Batman. **'Red Spartan Superman' - TBD **'Red Spartan Wonder Woman' - TBD **'Red Spartan Flash' - TBD **'Red Spartan Green Lantern' - TBD **'Red Spartan Aquaman' - TBD **'Red Spartan Martian Manhunter' - TBD *'Solarion' - an Omnicronian who was banished to a trash planet. Now he has a burning grudge to kill M.A.R.S. *'Lex Luthor' - TBD **'D.A.R.K.' - a robot made from Martian technology invented by Lex Luthor. *'The Clear' - an alien-like virus that has the power to possess people. *'Hooligans', consisting of: **'Babs' - TBD **'Spike' - TBD **'Sweetie Pie' - TBD **'Smash and Crash' - TBD *'Taylor Swann/Beauty' - a former beauty star who gains Omnicronion tech that gives her the ability to control her hair. Issues #''Crash Landing'' - TBD #''Trapped in A.R.G.U.S.'' - TBD #''Beauty ''- TBD Appearances in other media Axos/M.A.R.S. Television Live-action *''Smallville'', played by David Tennant. *''Supergirl'', played by . Animated *''M.A.R.S., voiced by Steven Blum. *''Justice League Unlimited, voiced by Steven Blum. *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'', voiced by Steven Blum. *''Justice League Action'', voiced by John DiMaggio. *''Batman: Shadow Legacy, voiced by TBD. *The Brave and the Bold, voiced by David Tennant. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by TBD. Barbara Ann Stone Live-action *''Smallville, played by TBD. *''Supergirl'', played by Emma Stone. Animated *''M.A.R.S., voiced by Kath Soucie *''Justice League Unlimited, voiced by Kath Soucie. *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'', voiced by Grey Griffin. *''Justice League Action'', voiced by Catherine Taber. *''Batman: Shadow Legacy, voiced by Jennifer Hale. *The Brave and the Bold, voiced by TBD. *Justice League: Heroes'', voiced by TBD. Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas